


Day by Day, Over and Over Again

by checkhyungwon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkhyungwon/pseuds/checkhyungwon
Summary: Hyungwon craves for pancakes and daisies over and over again.





	Day by Day, Over and Over Again

Hoseok felt a hand stroking his hair as the sun glistens from the window.

“Good morning, my love.” Hyungwon, who is lying next to him, greeted with a smile on his face.

“Good morning, Hyungwon-ah.” He replied as he smiles at him back.

“I’m hungry.” The younger complained.

Hoseok let out a chuckle as he quickly gets out of the bed followed by Hyungwon.

“What do you want for breakfast?” the older asked.

“Pancakes!”

Hoseok ruffled Hyungwon’s hair.

“Let’s eat pancakes then.”

 

When they got inside the kitchen, Hoseok wore his usual apron as he prepares everything. While he is silently cooking, a pair of arms snaked around his abdomen from the back.

“It smells so good!” Hyungwon uttered. “I don’t know if it’s the pancakes or you.”

Wonho shook his head and smiled.

A few minutes, Hoseok finished cooking and setting up their breakfast. It made Hyungwon cheered in excitement as he gives the latter a peck on his cheek.

“How’s work? Are you doing well, my love?” Hyungwon asked as he munches his food.

Hoseok nodded.

“Ofcourse, my love. I’m doing great.”

Hyungwon let out a big smile.

“Then, I’m great too!”

The both of them let out a chuckle.

When they finished their breakfast, Hoseok quickly stood up on his seat and walked inside their bedroom’s bathroom to freshen up. Once he’s done, he walked out wearing his casual attire while holding his sneakers.

“You’re going out?” Hyungwon asked in confusion, still munching his pancakes.

“Yeah.”

“Where are you going?”

Hoseok glanced at his husband and smiled.

“To you.”

Hyungwon nodded and smiled at him back.

When he was about to go out of their house, he heard his husband’s voice.

“Don’t forget my daisies!”

Hoseok glanced at him once again.

 

“I won’t.”

 

-

 

Hoseok has been driving for 20 minutes. ‘Nothing special’ He thought. It’s the same route, the same buildings, the same streets. It has always been the same day by day, over and over again.

Until he found daisies.

 

The same daisies.

 

 

-

When Hoseok arrived at his destination, a small smile let out from his face.

“You.” He started.

“I told you that I’m okay.”

He sat on the grass as he places the daisies in front of him.

“I told you not to come anymore. You’re so stubborn.”

Hoseok has been trying to fight his tears ever since he woke up. But right now, he just let them out.

“It’s been hard without you. But it’s harder like this.” He sobbed as he touches the cold stone.

“It’s harder when I wake up next to you and one moment you’re not here with me anymore.” He paused.

“And it hurts. Because, I feel like I’m losing you day by day, over and over again.”

He wiped away his tears and stood up to compose himself. A minute later, he looked down on the stone.

“I love you so much, Hyungwon. You deserve to rest, my love. I’m doing well, you don’t have to worry about me.” He uttered for the last time as he walks out of the cemetery.

 

 

When he came back home, all he had was himself- as well as the uneaten plate of pancakes he thought was eaten by someone this morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry hehehehehe


End file.
